candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Toffee
is the deuteragonist in Candy Crush Saga. He gives you some powerup tips if you have trouble with the level. Moreover, in the mobile version and the King.com version, he is the one who gives you requirements to pass the level. He is a controlled puppet, and he is firstly seen in the 1st episode, Candy Town. Physical appearance Mr. Toffee is very thin, commonly described as a "bamboo man". He is also very tall, more than twice Tiffi's height. He has curly hair that's dyed orange just like his eyebrows, his goatee, and his mustache. His hands are gigantic that it can fit almost his whole head. Clothing style Mr. Toffee wears a midget red hat on his head. He wears a red suit with a blue tie. There is a monocle on his eyes. He wears blue pants. Personality He is caring and he helps Tiffi. Not much is known about his personality though, as he only appears little in the game save starting each level (except Candy Order levels on Facebook). Appearances Mr. Toffee appears in the 1st episode, Candy Town. In the mobile version and King.com version, he requests you to pass a level in various ways. Also, he appears when you have a problem with a level and he offers you to buy boosters. He appeared in the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise to surprise Tiffi, alongside with other characters. He is seen upside-down, on the top right corner of the screen. He makes a cameo appearance in the story arcs representing Worlds Eleven and Twelve. He is the leftmost of the 4 characters to appear in the audience. The three other characters are Denize, Bubblegum Troll, and Mr. Yeti, from left to right. He also appears in the mobile version, as one of the only three map characters, at Candy Town and Sleepy Slopes. He appears in Peppermint Party to celebrate New Year's Day! Trivia *Mr. Toffee is the adoptive father of Tiffi and Kimmy, according to the splash text. *Despite his name, his favourite candy is jelly. *He raised Tiffi in his candy shop. *He signed Misty's birthday card. *He sells the best sweets in the Candy Kingdom. *In the champion title promotional image, Tiffi is holding a trophy that looks like him. Gallery Gallery= Mr-toffee-costume.jpg|Brief description on Mr. Toffee 1495538 585541001543731 1926207668 n.jpg|A Candy Crush: The Movie poster during April Fool's Day in 2014 936380 412793322151834 1690059201 n.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee CANDY CRUSHf28da25013f56038.jpg|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee CandyCrushSagaMobile.png|Mr. Toffee in the mobile download Happy Holidays.jpg|Mr. Toffee on Christmas holiday Misty's birthday.PNG|Mr. Toffee with his signature on Misty's birthday card Happy Birthday Misty.png|Mr. Toffee in Misty's birthday party Tiffi christmas 1.png|Tiffi and Mr. Toffee on Christmas holiday Soda Universe cover.jpg|The force is strong in the Soda Universe... |-| Game appearances= Moves intro.PNG|Moves level intro Jelly intro.PNG|Jelly level intro Ingredients intro.PNG|Ingredients level intro Timed intro.PNG|Timed level intro Candy Town after story 3.png|Candy Town Sweetsurprise-ep15.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) EP95 Story.png|Peppermint Party MrToffeePowerup.png|Mr. Toffee provides a power-up tip Ep64-1.png|Silhouette of Mr. Toffee in Minty Meadow (Episode 64) and Candy Clouds (Episode 67) Toffee background.png |-| Splash= CCS splash 32.png|Mr. Toffee's relation to Tiffi CCS splash 33.png|Mr. Toffee's favourite candy |-| Mobile Devices= Screenshot 2015-11-02-13-25-54.png|Mr. Toffee and Tiffi on the old versions of the intro screen on mobile devices (version 1.06) IMG 2339.png|Mr. Toffee in "Help people in need" screen Frozen Boosters Main.png|Mr. Toffee in "Frozen Boosters" event |-| King.com= Mr. Toffee's particulars.png|Mr. Toffee's particulars according to candycrushsaga.com MrToffee and BubblegumTroll on King.PNG|Mr. Toffee on King.com (at the left) |-| CCS televsion ad= Mr. Toffee carrying ingredients in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Mr. Toffee in the CCS television ad Some of the characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Another view of Mr. Toffee in the CCS television ad |-| Transparent= toffee-think.png toffee-like.png Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters